


Jessica Nigri: They Can't Stop Us All

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Alien Series, Jessica Nigri - Fandom
Genre: Alien Birth, Alien Sex, Aliens, Birth, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Gangbang, Government Experimentation, Impregnation, Monsters, Other, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Jessica Nigri, riding the wave of Area 51 memes, accidentally trips a military teleporter code phrase and is teleported deep within Area 51 where she encounters creatures that peak her curiosity and lust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People have been asking for more Jessica Nigri content from me for a while so here's a goofy thing while I work on a more serious fic of her. It will be a three-parter to not have one giant text blob and it's meant to be a nonsensical, fun thing. Please do not take it seriously, it was meant to be a dumb joke for the sake of writing a dumb joke.

Jessica finished taking the final photo after, twelve poses and expressions later, settling on nestling the bulky frame of the replica M41A between her legs with two fake hand grenades duct taped underneath it as she stroked the grip and held the trigger. Her phone snapped a series of rapid photos as she imitated the face of a gorilla trapped in orgasm while having a mouth full of peanut butter and the rifle let out its chittering, screaming shots as she kept the trigger pulled. For twenty minutes she had been trying to come up with something suitably idiotic for her post but she felt this was perfectly terrible in every way.

“ _ Tooooootally _ worth the half an hour spent trying to find the grenades…”

Jessica set the giant gun down onto the table beside her as she looked over the photos and moved to the mirror. The cosplay, being far easier to get together than she thought it would be, was exactly what she had wanted it to look like. With all the buzz about the upcoming and obviously soon to be successful raid on Area 51, she felt the urge to get into something a little bit alien. In the mirror stood a geared up Colonial Marine: from helmet to boot, everything was as accurate as could be. A pair of replica boots, surplus camo pants as close to the original color and pattern from the production photos as could be found, a few pouches and grenades to attach to the belt, a tight olive green tank  _ carefully  _ cut to show off the goods while being tight enough to perfectly hug her toned core and short enough to display her hips as she let the pants sag enough to tease her pink thong, and a helmet custom made using foam bearing a side mounted headlamp on the right and the words ‘ _ Don’t get hugged’ _ scrawled onto the left. Satisfied and ready to relax for the day, began fiddling with her phone to post the photos.

“What you gonna do when I show up with this gun?” she mouthed while typing the words to one of the more standard selfies holding the rifle resting on her shoulder.

“No base can handle  _ these  _ guns.” said the other photo now lovingly angled to show as much of her cleavage as possible while also catching her expression now contorted into one likely befitting the creatures locked away deep underground. 

The photos were posted and within seconds replies, shares and likes were already flooding in.

“See you at the base!” 

“#can’tstopusall.”

“Jessica, heavy weapons expert seen equipped with  _ bunker busters _ acquired from the Area 51 raid.”

All remarkably silly as the entirety of the meme was. Jessica sank into the nearby couch as she threw likes to comments she found funny and took the time to type out a few responses to the especially humorous morsels.

“Pew pew game over, man!” she typed with a smile.

As soon as she hit the send button, a strange smell wafted through the room. Not unpleasant, though wholly unfamiliar within her home and far too sudden a change to not be noticed. It smelled like a lemon scented cleaning solution of some kind; pleasing yet blatantly artificial. It grew more powerful with each passing moment until it was nearly overpowering. She rose to try and move to find and remove the source of the now aggravating stench. As she did, she saw her long blonde hair begin to rise into the air with a palpable static sensation. There was a flash, the sound of whirling engines and crackling electrical bursts. Her eyes shut as they were overpowered by the sudden flash and within a scant few seconds, she felt the air itself change entirely.

Her golden-brown eyes opened to find little else but darkness and concrete floors. There were small red lights in the corners of the large and seemingly empty room though they failed to illuminate much more than bits of the ceiling, walls and floor as that's likely all they were meant to do. Jessica pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight and tried to find something to explain where she was. Behind her was a frame constructed of thick metal and snaked with thick wires and cables. It was attached at the base to a track the looked to simply move back and forth over the shining square panels she was standing on. More giant cables sprawled out from the panel now appearing to be a raised platform as she stepped off it to better inspect the machine.

Beyond it were a few desks covered in papers and glowing with the light of computer screens. The room was devoid of sound save for a distant and low humming though there was no indication as to where it was. Jessica, both frightened and intensely curious, continued to search the room for any clue as to where she was.

“Hello?” she called out sheepishly.

There was no response save for her own echo. The only thing she found beyond what was near her was a door. Two people wide and made of steel with no door knobs or handles and little other features save for a glowing red bar above it. As Jessica stepped to it, it bing’d softly and turned green before the door slid open. She stepped through to a hallway only somewhat better illuminated and still devoid of anything to tell her of where she was.

Her footsteps were light and slow as she moved to place a hand on one side of the wall and carefully proceed to her left. A sense of fear set in, her heart beating audibly in the near silence. She wasn't sure of what to be the most fearful of; be it the sudden and unintentional access to this imposing place or the more immediate fear of being alone in dark and unknown hallways. Though she had seen no sign of there being any impending danger, she couldn't help but feel that fear boiling over in her skull, only worsening as time went on. Soon, not far from the door she had entered from, she found a small plaque next to another, smaller door. As she shone her flashlight on it with a shaking hand, it read ‘Specimen Cryo Containment’. Jessica accidentally shifted her posture and tripped the scanner bar above the door causing it to bing and slide open like the first, leaving her too curious to not look inside.

The room was far darker than the first room or the hallway, illuminated only by rows of ice blue circles lining the floor in a five by five pattern. Above each of the circles, though Jessica remained unsure of what they were as she stepped into the room, hung the shapes of rather large… _ somethings _ . They were all pitch black though reflected light that was cast directly onto them as though their bodies were made of a chitinous shell. Long digitigrade legs came down to just above the glowing circles though they didn't resemble anything she had seen on any animals before. Underlit mist filled the room above their knees and the higher it went, the harder it was to discern anything else about them. Only one other part of their bodies was easily seen and inspected from the doorway: a long, segmented tail reaching the floor and curling around beneath their feet. At the end of those tails rested a large, blade-like tip.

Jessica stood, mouth agape and covered with one hand, unable to move away or even look away. Something about them remained hauntingly mesmerizing in her mind; captivating and monstrous in a way she had never seen before. Before she had more time to inspect the silent, unmoving figures, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and from looking back she saw the beam of a flashlight coming down a corner of the hallway further down. Without thinking of reaching out to whoever might be coming for help in getting out of this confusing and frightening place, she became even more fearful without a second thought. Her mind froze as she came to dread being caught as in all likelihood she was not somewhere she was ever meant to be.

Trying to remain quiet, she crept into the room hoping to hide amongst the mist and hanging shadows, and praying that the automatic door closed fast enough behind her as to not alert the approaching threat. The room was cold and there was a smell she couldn't entirely pin save for that it wasn't unpleasant. Jessica made her way to the farthest row and the figure farthest to the left before crouching down and noticing something preventing her from getting closer.

As Jessica attempted to hide herself underneath the hanging figure, something had risen to block her: a massive, pitch black cock rose and began to twitch as soon as she got close to it. It was at least the length of her forearm and it even though its reaction to her was immediate, the rest of the creature remained silent and motionless. Just as the door began to close, it paused half way and quickly slid back open again as a figure holding the flashlight stood silently scanning the room. Panicking, Jessica lost any notion of how to handle the situation and worried that she was sticking out too much into the aisle. Without thinking about it for more than a second, she lifted her tank top and carefully released the front clasp of her bra before wrapping her breasts around the creature’s cock and moving closer to it. 

This plan, while incredibly dumb in hindsight, seemed to work as the sentry failed to notice anything as they repeatedly traced along the rows while over exposing the mist to too much light no doubt doing little to help them see through it. Jessica held her breath as she tried to remain calm until the coast was clear only to be startled by something falling on the other side of the room.

“God damn it.” she heard the sentry mutter under his breath.

Jessica exhaled slowly, her breasts lowering noticeably before rising again with the thick cock still nestled between them. Up close she saw the creature had long arms with hands bearing six giant, thin fingers each tipped with long and sharp claws. With each breath, her breasts rubbed against the creature and as she listened to the sentry slowly walking back to the source of the noise, she heard something far more terrifying. A low, snake-like hiss emanated from the creature before her and its hands trembled slightly before slowly moving to touch her. 

From how high up it was, it could only grasp her shoulders, easily holding them in its grasp as its body began to buck against her. Its motion was sluggish as though it were still wracked with a powerful exhaustion. Jessica watched its cock rise and fall between her soft breasts and for a moment, her mind was consumed by how lewd her dumb idea had become. Precum began to leak from the tip and she couldn't help but think about running her tongue up and down its length as it continued to fuck her. Behind her, the sentry’s flashlight circled around a few times before he was satisfied in not finding anything and he began to leave. His steps were agonizingly lackadaisical and Jessica found it harder to control her breathing as the creature began to increase its speed. 

Without thinking, she raised her hands and cupped her breasts, her fingers instinctively resting over her stiff nipples as she began to rub and tweak them. As the door finally closed, a soft moan escaped her and her breathing became labored. She watched her breath, visible in the cold room, washed over the cock before her. Something about this; about the absurdity of the situation, about being used by some inhuman beast, turned her on faster than she ever would have thought it would. Her fingers began to play with her nipples faster and faster while her tongue now hung out as she unwittingly moved closer to the twitching thing. She fought the urge to put her mouth on it, to taste the precum now readily pouring from the tip. 

“Fuck it…”

The fight was over faster than she wanted to admit and her mouth shot to the tip where her tongue quickly got to work lapping up the fluid. It was less salty than a human’s cum and as she made contact, a small burst of cum shot into her mouth. Jessica, relieved of any hesitation, moved her mouth down over its head and relished in the constant stream of rich cum slowly pooling in her mouth. She swallowed only once she couldn't hold anymore, slowly and with her head lifted so she could feel the hot and thick liquid pouring down her throat in a series of controlled movements. She could feel its warmth all the way down to her belly as its heat radiated through her and held off the chill from the cold air. Jessica panted for a moment, a few trails of cum hanging from her lips and shining bright blue in the light beneath her, before she heard the creature let out another slow hiss. Jessica quickly lapped up as much precum as she could before drooling over her breasts and spreading it between them to better accommodate the creature.

Her hands pressed into her huge and malleable breasts to hold them tight around the pulsing cock she know actively pleasured. The creature, still mostly silent and largely unmoving, gripped her shoulders just a tiny bit tighter though she couldn't tell if that was from it waking up or simply enjoying her too much. She moved up and down the length of its shaft while her mouth remained planted over its head as often as she could get it. Jessica couldn't understand why, or at least failed to really consider, that its cum seemed to taste better as she swallowed more. Soon the salty taste was gone and replaced by a tinge of something sweet. She would eagerly wait for it to fill her mouth again before letting half of the searing hot liquid fall to her breasts, now causing steam to form in the air from the difference in heat, before swallowing the other half and relishing in the feeling of it sliding over and in her.

It was sheer debauchery though after her second gulp she could barely think straight. She felt a kind of soothing numbness not unlike a hard buzz just on the cusp of reaching a properly drunken state. She fell slightly lower, nuzzling the slick cock against her cheek as she giggled and smiled like a loon before aimlessly flicking her tongue across the head. She maintained her hold on her breasts but now she slowed down as she the numbness took her faster than she realized though had she known beforehand, there's still a chance she would have swallowed. 

Any curiosity as to where she was or what she was sucking off left her. All she wanted to suck on this creature’s cock with her plump lips until it erupted in a fountain of sweet and warm cum that she could massage over her breasts. As though it had read her mind it took hold of her head, its gangly fingers easily holding the entirety of her head within its grasp, Jessica relaxed and let it guide its cock down her throat, thankfully slow enough that she could take it with relative ease. Inch by inch until it reached as far back as it possibly could, Jessica remained calm and flicked her tongue underneath the shaft until it pulled her back and pushed back in. 

She let go of her breasts to play with her nipples, teasing the stiff nubs intensely. She pulled on them, flicked them back and forth before moving her hands up to coat them in cum before rubbing it over her nipples. It continued to push into her mouth with force yet it never pushed too deep or too hard for her to handle. Her body continued to delve further into drunken pleasure as the precum continued to seep into her belly with each thirsty gulp. Without thinking, she reached down to begin removing her pants, rapidly slipping them and her thong off without any struggle. The cool air met her skin and sent shivers up her spine though something about this only made her want this more. 

Her fingers quickly found her soaking wet pussy and began to work her clit before she got tired of her own teasing and began to finger herself. Moans escaped her whenever the creature’s cock wasn't far enough in her mouth to choke the lewd sounds. The creature hissed louder this time as it held her head a little tighter, pushing in one last time before releasing its load. Jessica braced herself as she felt its cock pulsing hard. 

It erupted as she hoped it would: her mouth exploding in a shower of hot cum that quickly splattered her chest and made loud, satisfying noises as it struck the floor beneath them. She did her best to swallow as much as she could, loving the now addictively sweet flavor and the warmth cascading over her. Gulp upon gulp began to fill her stomach which now felt hot even on her skin. Her mind felt lost as though it simply melted away into a sea of emotions filling her. It let go of her and she fell back from how weak her body felt; her shins down on the floor and her legs spreading. The torrent of cum continued to pour over her, splashing across her belly as she panted and squirmed under the towering creature.

“ _ Ha...haaaaaa.” _

Jessica could hardly form words in her own mind as she continued to finger herself and lap up whatever cum reached her face. Only when her body was thoroughly covered did it stop and the creature returned to its silent dormancy. She lay there for a while, her body unwilling to move and her mind unwilling to consider that she was still somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. She decided to rest for a moment, enjoying the still hot cum keeping her warm on the cold floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica delves further into Area 51 and finds leaping creatures prowling in the dark.

It wasn't very long before Jessica finally rose and made her way out of the dark and frigid room, the guard out of sight and with no sounds indicating his return. She stood largely nude, bra still unclasped and her cum-glazed breasts still exposed, stepping into the hallway though still lost on where she should go. For one reason or another she had chosen not to redress herself and left the Cryo Room without her pants or thong. Even her tank top sat over her breasts; soaked and sticky. Her belly was still warm in a most satisfying manner causing her to unconsciously rub her hand over her toned abs to feel it radiate from within her. She kept her free left hand against the wall to steady herself as she carefully walked down the hall’s length to find another indication of something to help her. 

Reaching the end and turning with it there was a new door not much further on. She made her way to it, hearing the soft bing as it slid open and stepped in without much thought about what might be inside. What was inside was somewhat different from the first room yet similarly strange to see. In place of the looming, bipedal figures in a room too dark to see much of; this room began with what seemed to be a small observation area just within the door. To the left of the entrance was a large desk with another computer and some papers strewn about. To the right was a rolling chair and forward was a large window looking into an adjacent room and a door immediately to the right connecting them both. 

This room was better lit compared to the first though the adjacent room was too dark to make out anything more than a group of large, fleshy things. Jessica turned to the desk and stepped to it hoping to find a clue as to her whereabouts. Her dainty fingers reached for the papers as the computer was powered off and she didn't know if she wanted to try and mess with it. She elected to forgo stealth and read it aloud, her voice tiny and almost shaking.

“Observation record:,” it began, formally and typed with care, “Specimens remain docile until provoked by a suitable host. Testing has yet to discern what parameters must be met. Specimens will leap from their gestation pods with incredible accuracy and speed.”

Jessica strained to keep her eyes focused on the words and it became increasingly frustrating as time went on. Nothing she read related to where she was or how she got there and she began to impatiently scan portions of various papers hoping to find one that was relevant. She shuffled the papers for a second before picking another to read.

“Effective immediately: All testing involving ‘Xeno’ specimens has been suspended indefinitely. I will remind all involved that Dr. Anderson is not to be allowed out of his cell or to be given any documents regarding his experiments. His clearance in creating those things was an error on behalf of higher ups prioritizing his seniority over the legitimacy of his work. Pending official orders, the specimens are scheduled for termination and Dr. Anderson will undergo professional and psychological review. For sucks sake, people. The man made fucking movie monsters. Be thankful they don’t kill anything.”

Jessica went to draw another paper when she heard a skittering noise somewhere behind her. She turned slowly to scan the room yet finding nothing save for a slight movement coming from the door now slightly ajar, the movement like a shadow sinking back into obscurity. Whether due to her natural curiosity or her drunken state compelling her to commit to questionable actions, she made her way to the door with little in the way of fear or hesitation. The air inside the second room was considerably warmer as a single step inside hit her with a wave of oppressive humidity. She looked around quickly, darting between the large pods yet she saw nothing and heard nothing. She approached the first pod; its skin a dull gray with a sheen of moisture reflecting from the light casting through the window and the top of it split open like a five petaled flower. She peered in to see some strange wet mass yet failed to discern what was actually inside.

The skittering returned again forcing Jessica to whip around as it sounded far closer and faster than before. As she turned, all she could see was a blur of some creature flinging itself at her and landing hard upon her chest. Before she could react, another of the pods beside her began to peel open, drawing her attention in time to see another of the creatures crawl out and pause for just a second before joining the first. Jessica reeled back from the sheer force of both things hitting her one after another, sending her back into the wall now behind her. Looking down, the creatures bodies resembled large spiders with whip like tails and eight grossly elongated legs sprouting from the front and sides of their bodies. On their flanks were wrinkled sacks that inflated indicated them being some kind of lung-like structure. They both held fast to her breasts, their legs easily reaching around to her back in a tight yet painless grip. Their tails similarly wrapped around her and even in her state she could tell that it would be immensely difficult to remove them.

Before she could begin to think of what to do, she felt the sensation of something sucking on her nipples. The creatures seemingly knew exactly what they wanted when they attacked her chest as they squeezed her breasts and tugged gently on her nipples; small mouths greedily stuck to her skin. Jessica gasped at the strange sensation, still sensitive from the earlier encounter and she could to little but find a curious pleasure in it. She stood against the wall, her hand already making its way to her still wet pussy, her legs spreading as she quickly sank her fingers deep inside her. The creatures sucked and pulled on her nipples with separate rhythms while their bodies contorted to massage the massive orbs. She giggled softly, thinking about how the creatures must apparently be very thirsty which soon began to fuel her lust.

“I’m afraid you’re not going to get any milk, lil’ guys.” she whispered as she ran her free hand over the back of one of them.

She thought about the idea of her being milked like this, of breastfeeding such weird things and she found herself enjoying the idea the more she thought about it. Jessica knew she always flaunted her breasts any chance she could and now these creatures were trying to do what she knew plenty of her fans would kill to do. She couldn’t blame them though as she of all people would know how sweet and juicy they must seem, how tantalizing they were when she bounced them around in all manner of slutty outfits. How much of them she exposed in tinier and tighter micro bikinis. For a brief second she wished the creatures could somehow coax some milk from her so she could feel the sensation of her breasts being properly used as they continued to suck on her increasingly sensitive nipples.

There was another pod opening near her and she wondered if all of them would let loose their curious critters should she remain in this room. Jessica remained against the wall as she waited for the next creature to reveal itself, wondering what it would try to do to her which only made her more excited to meet it. As soon as the pod opened fully, it's fleshy petals spreading with admittedly gross and almost physically sticky noise, the third creature crawled out and stood upon the pod. It's long legs lifted it up as high as it could stand as if it were trying to see her better, to figure out how to best reach her before it jumped. Jessica gasped and squealed as her sensitivity only continued to increase and her fingering subconsciously sped up. It was as soon as she let out another loud moan that the creature lowered itself before rapidly darting across the dark room to her, landing rather curiously on her shoulder and lifting its long and plump tail to her lips.

Jessica eagerly opened her mouth to take in the waggling phallus which now slowly pushed in and out over her tongue. It was incredibly and curiously articulated making it remarkably flexible like that of a cat’s tail. It's segments formed thick ribs that she immediately realized would feel incredibly inside her tight pussy. The two on her breasts continued their suckling with increased fervor now as though perhaps they were getting frustrated with the lack of something yet they remained where they were, content to drive Jessica mad with their teasing. Her body burned again while her legs felt weaker and weaker as this went on. Even with the wall behind her she felt the need to rest upon something or risk falling to the floor.

Jessica rose, still enthusiastically sucking on the creature's tail as she stepped towards two of the nearest pods, one open and closed. Both were placed close to each other, leaving enough space for her to consider laying upon and across them. She carefully lifted herself up and onto them with one under her lower back and her legs partially wrapped around the other, finding them pleasantly soft and warm even if a bit slimy and tricky to climb in her current state. Jessica laid back with her legs slightly spread before the mouth of the closed pod and her feet holding her lower half up. She resumed quickly fingering herself, her fluids soaking her hand and already beginning to drip down onto the pod beneath her. The room was filled with the lewd gasps and moans muffled by the plunging tail working its way deep into her throat though she was coherent enough to be thankful there was less of a chance for anyone outside to hear her.

The lower pod began to open and Jessica waited for what was about to happen; her heart racing and her breathing becoming intense. The pod opened quicker than the others and the creature inside barely needed any time to figure out what to do as it slowly walked up and came to rest with its body laying down on Jessica’s finely toned core. She raised her wet hand to find the creature’s tail and she gripped it tight, stroking it to try and lube it to prepare for her. Unable to wait for long and likely ungrateful for her help, it pulled free from her grasp and pressed the fat tip to her soaking wet pussy before quickly and easily penetrating her. Jessica’s back arched and her eyes widened as the tail pressed deeper inside her requiring little effort to begin properly fucking her. While the creatures weren’t as thick as the larger, black creature they were still held slightly more girth and length than any human cock she’d ever taken.

The creature on her stomach held her tight, its legs reaching around to her back allowing it perfect leverage to plunge itself to her depths. Jessica did her best to regulate her breathing, her chest driving her insane and the tail in her mouth going ever deeper for a proper deepthroat. The massage to her breasts grew faster and more articulate in how she was squeezed and shifted yet never once did she feel any pain. Her hands held the pod under her back as she wriggled and squirmed, the pleasure becoming too much for her to remain calm. There were a few more pods close enough to touch and this made Jessica far more desperate to get to the logical conclusion as fast as possible.

She stretched to one side, trying her best to not fall off, and feverishly slapped the sides of any pods she could reach and only stopped when she saw their petals unfurling. Quickly she reached to the other side and slapped those pods before returning to her position and waiting. Five more of the creatures awoke and rose to find her, leaping and finding their spots to claim their reward. Three positioned themselves below and two above, all readying their tails to get to work. Jessica took a deep breath as she felt the lower three all poking and probing her pussy, rubbing against her wet skin to coat themselves in her fluids while one above decided to nestle its tail between her breasts and the last worked its way into her mouth. With minimal effort, the lower three miraculously penetrated her and thrusted slowly until they were well lubricated. 

Though she could barely concentrate enough to really think about it, the tails inside her tight cunt managed to stretch her to the absolute limit of what felt pleasurable. Each held its own rhythm as one slowly slid into her while another rapidly pounded her as hard as it could. While initially she struggled a bit more to control her breathing, the two in her mouth remained fairly calm and despite how deep they pushed into her throat she never felt that she was being choked. Her breasts were still being lovingly massaged to the point that she wished she’d never have to remove the creatures from her. They managed to keep her tits close enough together that the tail between them was always held snugly between the two soft and wonderfully warm orbs. 

Jessica's mind went as blank as she had ever felt before. She barely thought about anything save for the raw, otherworldly pleasure coursing through her. Every thrust into her threatened to break her, to cast her into a blind need for more surpassing any need to escape, to return home. It was agonizing, an increasingly insufferable tide threatening to roll over her and drag her into the abyss. Her eyes stared out into the dark room yet she barely registered anything around her. They would dart back to the tails in her throat, to the creatures still sucking on her aching nipples and then back to the empty darkness. Almost abruptly she felt the tail between her breasts speeding up before it released a torrent of cum, the fluid splattering across her chest due to its rampant movement and splashing up over her face.

As if a signal, one of them in her mouth followed suit and pressed deep into her throat before releasing its load. Jessica felt a familiar sense of torturous bliss and the hot cum flooded her, her eyes rolling back a bit as she tried her best to manage her breathing while still attempting to swallow as much as she could. Without warning, all four tails inside her pussy pulled back and remained there for a second; a tiny moment of clarity as Jessica realized what was about to happen. All four slammed into her with as much force as they could muster, their forms spiraling around each other as they continued to pound her ever tightening pussy. Jessica couldn’t bring herself to make so much as a single sound as they battered the deepest depth of her over and over causing her back to arch further and her hands scrambling to keep her balanced above the pods. The second tail left in her mouth pulled out and cruelly splattered her face with its load leaving her gasping and panting now that she wasn’t so effectively muzzled. Cum flowed down over her and into her hair leaving her a sticky mess painted in light green sperm before both creatures by her head then leapt away out into the darkness leaving her rather sad that they would leave her so quickly yet only turning her on more at the excessively whorish notion that even to bizarre monsters she was only a slut to be fucked and nothing more.

Passionate screams then rang out and echoed around her as if to remind her of how slutty she was being. Her limbs tightened as she held in one deep and final breath, her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as she took that final thrust to send her over the edge. An eruption of burning hot cum burst from her as her legs instinctively contracted and her chest began to heave as she let out her shortly held breath to begin crying out again. The creatures continued to slam into her despite the force of their ejaculation being hard enough already for Jessica to feel inside her. Every spurt of fluid injected into her felt like the caress of burning fingers blindly probing every inch of her walls. Tears streamed down her face and around the thick globs of cum coating her skin. The two on her breasts, apparently unaware of anything going on around them, continued to suckle from her nipples and squeeze her tits though now at an alarming speed which had been built up over all this time. Jessica desperately wanted to pull them off, yet her orgasm felt so incredibly powerful that she had to believe their constant teasing helped make it possible. She held them, her hands moving them in wide circles to further stimulate her breasts as she continued to feel more addicted to having her chest be worshipped in such a thorough manner.

It took a considerable amount of time for the four inside her pussy to slow down and for their cum to cease its aggressive eruption from within her, now slowly seeping from between her legs and loudly hitting the floor beneath her as even Jessica Nigri wasn't enough of a cum dump to contain it all. She fought hard to hold herself up on the pods until the creatures pulled out and letting out a sigh of relief as they finally did a few seconds later, these four quickly fleeing to hide with the others in the darkness. Jessica breathed deep and carefully swung to the left and towards the window before she lowered her legs to the floor, trying not to slip on the cum as she sat down with her back against the pod. She continued to pant deeply with every breath while she sat with her arms down and her legs apart. The two remaining creatures were still lovingly attached to her though they had slowed down considerably. This did little to lessen the immense pleasure still radiating from her breasts as by this point they had become far too sensitive for the sensation to entirely dissipate after her mind shattering orgasm. Her body was even further splattered with cum and glistening with sweat from the humidity. Without a word or a thought she slipped her hand under the tail of the left creature and lifted it to her plump lips, caressing it with her tongue before beginning to passionately suck it. She knew there were still two creatures with cum for her and she intended to stay until it was inside her one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica awoke slowly in the darkness of the pod room, her head being quickly filled with that familiar sensation of a pleasant drunkness. Her eyelashes flitted quickly as she came to realize she was still in the base, still covered in the sticky cum of strange creatures yet none were in sight and the room was entirely silent. She had been laying down when she awoke though she wasted little time in getting herself upright against the warm pod. She stared off into the darkness for a little while, breathing deep and waiting till she woke up a bit more until she tried to stand. Nothing else had changed since she fell asleep though she wasn’t entirely sure how long ago that was. She decided that since she couldn’t tell how long she’d been there she should probably try to find her way home.  
She turned and placed her hands on the pod and moved closer, feeling her breasts touch it but also her stomach as well. Jessica paused for a second before leaning back and straightening out to see something immensely strange. Her breasts were multiple times larger than before by at least four cups, maybe five. She moved them to each side and looked down to see that her stomach had similarly grown significantly. She ran her shaking hand over the round bump and felt that it was like that of a pregnant woman. Something inside her felt apprehensive or perhaps just giddy at the thought of the jumpy creatures having impregnated her yet she didn’t feel any worry or fear. Her smile only widened as she kept rubbing her hand over the bump in gentle circles, the thought of what would come out not getting her even more excited.

She took a second to take hold of her breasts with both hands and lifted the gargantuan things, shaking them in her hands and squeezing them to find streams of milk readily spraying from her nipples. She gasped when she saw how much was coming out as well as at just how pleasurable it felt.She giggled while she sat milking herself, spraying it against the pod and wondering just how much she could produce. Not a single worry was present in her dumb bimbo mind and not once did she think that any of this wasn’t something amazing. She wondered how long till she would birth whatever strange and wondrous creature was growing inside her, how many she would have and if it would feel as amazing as when they impregnated her. Slowly she rose and turned to the door and made her way out to find her way home, her drunk idiot mind hoping that she could make it before she gave birth so she could keep the creatures this strange coupling produced.  
Her steps were slow and her body felt incredibly wobbly both due to the drunken state that felt far greater than before as well as the weight put on her front side from her breasts and belly. She made her way back to where she first entered, or at least where she thought that was before luckily coming across the room with the large black creatures. Lewd thoughts filled her as she thought about how she hadn’t felt their thick cocks fill her pussy and she thought to peak inside and possibly have just a little more fun before she left. The door opened as she approached it though she felt a sense of confusion upon looking inside as the room was empty, completely clear of any of the creatures she had seen. Suddenly previously dim lights turned on and bathed the room and hallway in dull red lights. Jessica turned and looked to both ends of the hall but saw nothing save for more of the lights. A low humming noise began to play across speakers she couldn’t hear, likely an alarm and something even she could understand in her present state.

“Attention! Base is under attack! All hands to combat stations and prepare to repel invaders!”

Jessica paused and breathed deep wondering if they somehow meant her but something about that seemed unlikely. Still, she tried to quickly make her way back to the room she entered from hoping she’d find a simple way home.She found it quickly and with little trouble save for the difficulty in walking but just as she crossed the threshold of the doorway, the power surged violently causing the door to shut behind her and lock itself telling from how Jessica couldn’t coax it to open again. Still, she was in the right room and her luck persisted as when the lights came back on some several seconds later so did the machine she stood upon when she first arrived. Lights turned on around the raised platform and two arms lowered themselves from the dark ceiling before splitting halfway up their length, the two sides lined with small blue lights that slowly grew in intensity as they slowly spun around and maybe seven or eight feet above the platform.

“What was that power surge?” 

The voice was small and somewhat tinny making it likely to have come from a speaker or radio.

“Some metal bullshit they started chucking! One of them must have hit something important!”

Jessica made her way to the desk that was near the platform as the voice seemed to be emanating from it. Just underneath it sat the walkie-talkie and Jessica reached down to pick it up and listen to what was happening, still unsure of where she was and now worried something bad was happening.

“They just keep coming! Some of them are punching through the fucking walls to charge room to room!”

Jessica held her breath as she listened to the chaos, hearing the sounds of combat behind the panicked yelling. As she did she went to set the walkie-talkie down onto the desk but found it sticking to her hand. She hadn't noticed it before but it was coated in some viscous slime that glinted with the light cast from the machine. She set it down and wiped her hand on the desk in front of the computer screen on it drew her attention. A program was displaying a progress bar while various variables and curious coordinates splayed across the screen in a blur she was finding immensely difficult to understand. Really, the most she could discern was that the numbers she saw were actually supposed to be coordinates and that everything eventually slowed enough to see the information that filled her with a renewed hope in returning home easily.

“Emergency override initiated. Base security system unresponsive. Returning to last used coordinates.” she read slowly like a drunk reciting the ABCs backwards.

The text box which had been cycling through the variables which she couldn't read fast enough went blank and turned green while the progress bar then hit the right-most edge and displayed ‘100%’ in its center. There was an intense flash of light on the platform as the arms spun faster than before. After the flash, Jessica looked to see a pillar of light and beyond it was her house. She clapped her hands in a giddy little flourish before moving to step up to the platform and enter the light. Before she could fully cross the threshold, she heard something. It was low yet unmistakable: the predatory hiss of the creatures she encountered first. Her heart began to race as the sounds of light footsteps tapped on the hard floor yet still she didn't turn despite the sounds approaching from behind. It took little time before the hissing was directly behind her and she felt the uneasy presence it looming over her.

Giant six-fingered hands slowly crept onto her shoulders as something she wanted very dearly began to rise and poke her juicy bottom. A dumb smile tore across her face as she immediately forgot about going home and instead needed to get one more good fuck in before she could leave. Jessica turned and saw its wholly alien form in its entirety. It stood at least a full foot taller than her, likely more. It's head was a long and largely featureless thing as it curved downward along its length. Strange ribbed ‘tubes’ ran along the sides of its smooth head which lacked eyes or a nose but made up for it with how ghastly its mouth was with sharp metallic-silver teeth bared and glistening drool falling as it continued to hiss at her.

Its body was entirely black and shiny when exposed to bright lights and from the waist down it was as she remembered. It seemed thinner than she expected, at least in the chest as its cock was already something she looked down upon with glee; enamored with how fat and long it was. She merely glanced at the massive tube-like structures growing from its back like warped exhaust pipes, as well as just how menacing it's posture was as the beast didn't stand straight up. It was partially crouched as though prepared to pounce, and still stood taller than her, should she attempt to run yet it made no attempt to grab or otherwise restrict her. It didn't stand in her way of the light and in reality she likely would have made the few feet needed to reach it should she have wanted to try. Instead, her blank mind craved what stood erect and waiting for her.

Jessica stepped closer, which caused the creature to hiss louder despite its posture remaining the same and no other actions being made. Her hand gently gripped the head of its cock which she found to be rather cold though given the creature was clearly covered in a full exoskeleton, that would be reasonable. It's mouth opens and drool began to drip onto her breasts with how close she stood but still it would not touch her, its giant hands having let go when she turned. Jessica giggled and smiled idiotically as she thumbed the head of its cock and wondered how she'd want it to fuck her; if she should suck it first or get straight to the action. Doggystyle, or laying back spread eagle?

Before she could make her decision, the beast finally took action and took hold of the sides of her head. It did this swiftly yet far more gently than she would have thought such a fierce and monstrous thing would have. It's mouth opened wide to reveal a snake-like thing emerge in place of a normal tongue. It was long and moved only straight ahead. At its tip was a set of four barbs or spikes flexing in search of something to latch onto. Slowly, the flesh between the barbs opened up into a strange secondary mouth the likes of which she had never seen before and this only intrigued her more.

The creature lowered itself and took hold of one of her breasts to lift it. It latched the smaller mouth onto her leaking nipple while it massaged her breast with its giant hand. Jessica moaned instinctively as it suckled from her yet immediately a new sensation erupted within her. She felt a jab at her stomach, not painful but sudden and undeniable. She fell forward into the creature which apparently startled it enough for it lurch back and hiss loudly. Still she continued to fall forward as her legs became too weak to hold her up and the creature surprised her by catching her, though not in a particularly caring way.  
Its hand easily caught and gripped her throat tightly as it watched her; Jessica feeling its primal glare even though she saw no eyes anywhere on its head. Her legs shook and she felt a movement within her as she tried to remain balanced as best she could. It took very little time from the movement to be readily obvious to her and she smiled back at the monster as the new life slithered through her to reach her pussy and forced her into an aggressive orgasm, the likes of which she wouldn't ever have thought would be possible during any kind of birth. She managed to look down and part her breasts to see it; its head poking out of her and its body following all at once like a snake emerging from a rabbit’s burrow. Its head resembled the creature that held her throat though it was noticeably pale in comparison with its larger counterpart’s pitch black carapace.

Jessica's hand reached down to touch it, to feel how thick it was. It twitched slightly in her grasp and it tried to gnaw on her finger yet it lacked the power needed to do any real harm. Something in her mind thought this was cute and she listened to its monstrous cooing. The slithering sensation returned and her eyes widened as she realized there were more on the way. Her legs buckled hard again and the larger creature continued to hiss and flick its tongue while her free hand shot up to its arm to try and steady herself. Three more heads began to emerge and she could tell they were stretching her in a way that should have repulsed her yet it didn't. Something about it was outrageously kinky to her and she panted hard as she was instantly kicked into a rampant state of lust.

The larger creature reached down and two of the tiny things wrapped around its long arm letting her get a better look at them. They were devoid of any limbs yet held the same segmented carapace and its head was a tiny, more rounded version of its superior’s. The creature brought its arm to her breasts and the babies carefully wrapped themselves around them, squeezing them as they tightened enough to remain in place before they awkwardly tapped their heads against her nipples. Jessica smiled like an idiot as their gnawing jaws finally locked around her nubs and she felt the sensation of them feeding.  
As this happened, the other two still inside her slowly wrapped around her thighs and made their way to the floor before hissing and darting off somewhere she couldn’t see. The large creature finally released her before turning and beginning to walk around her; hunched over like a stalking animal. Jessica did her best to stand on her own though it took considerable effort to do so. As the creature got behind her, its footsteps few and loud on the metal floor, one hand took hold of a fistful of her hair and the second held onto her hip. She felt its long fingers holding her tight yet its claws never seemed to dig into her. Jessica carefully positioned herself to accommodate it, doing her best to bend forward against the pull of her hair. She felt its cock prodding against her pussy and she held her breath in anticipation.

Its head worked its way into her, the task easy with how wet she already was, and as soon as it penetrated her the beast began to aggressively thrust into her. She bit her lip as she felt its cock beating her insides and its body slamming against her jiggling ass. Jessica’s body bucked forward with every movement but her head remained in place due to the monster’s unwavering grip causing her face to be angled up enough for her to watch it looming over her. The sounds of more footsteps began to approach her from behind though it was a few seconds until the second monster came into view, hissing and hunched like the first.  
Her hair was released and she opened her mouth wide to invite it, her tongue flailing as she moaned. Seconds later the new beast held her head in both of its hands and she took its cock readily, her throat relaxed and ready for the rapacious spitroast. 

Jessica’s eyes rolled back as she felt both monsters thrust into her perfectly in sink and she herself was surprised to find that she could take the full length of the segmented cock down her needy throat. Both beasts hissed and growled but Jessica never felt any sense of danger as hissing seemed to be something they did constantly. The pleasure was unreal even compared to the jumping creatures as the big beasts were a kind of aggressive she hadn’t felt in some time and the babies suckling on her nipples were thirsty leading to them also displaying a palpable need. Yet Jessica felt greedy, in need of something even greater than the two cocks battering her but before she could be left wanting for too long, both creatures withdrew from her and the one behind her reached around her waist.  
Jessica let out a yelp as it lifted her with ease and the monster before her held her legs up and apart. She looked around and in the shimmering light of the machine, two more beasts approached and stood to her sides. Her smile widened to one of utter lunacy as they drew close and she knew what was about to happen.

“Yes!” she cried, “Come on, do it!”

Without pause, the four monsters stood close and all four of their thick, pulsing cocks began to penetrate her dripping wet pussy at once.

“Ahhhh! Yes!”

Jessica began to cry tears of passion as the beasts all began to thrust into her at random intervals, their cocks hitting her limit with each movement. Her eyes were wide as could be and words failed her, the creatures not only thrusting upward but pulling her down to force themselves into her even harder. Her legs kicked and her chest heaved with hard and deep gasps, the movement agitating the babies making them squeeze her breasts tighter. Milk began to pour out of their mouths as the streams were too great for the tiny things to drink even with their incredible thirst and she felt the warm liquid pour down her skin.  
She felt fulfilled, both literally and figuratively, as she was finally being used like the cocksleeve she had long wished to be. She thought of what might become of her here if she stayed, if the creatures would break her pussy and make it only suitable to breed their young. The thought swirled through her warped mind and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. She wanted to be dragged off into the darkness and hidden from the world; plunged into a filthy and decadent life as the broodmother of these aggressive, beastial things. She had no care for where she was any longer, no curiosity as to what this place was or why it had these magnificent monsters. All she cared about was how amazing it felt being ruthlessly used by them and how fantastic it would be being pumped full of cum and later pumping out young. Her body tightened around them as they forced her ever closer to orgasm and the creatures lifted their elongated heads in one triumphant snarl as all five reached their limits.

“F-fill me! Make me your breeding slut!” she screamed, uncaring for who might have possibly heard.

Her legs spasmed and her chest heaved while her head lulled back against the chest of her lover while streams of burning cum exploded from her and splattered across the floor. The beasts lifted her and brought her back down one last time, the force of it capping off the greatest orgasm she had ever felt in her life. Jessica cried out with every final, weak thrust and awkward pull against their cocks before they suddenly and uncaringly pulled out of her cum-flooded cunt and dropped her to the drenched metal.

The babies quickly released her and fled before she hit the floor and she writhed across the pool of cum like an addict given the hit she needed. Her tongue lapped up the delicious fluid and she eagerly swallowed all she could before she realized that her lovers had simply walked away now disinterested with their new slut. Jessica rose to her feet on wobbling legs, cum still leaking from her as she looked around to try and find the creatures in the darkness.

“W-wait! I need more!” she shouted.

Jessica tried to find footing in the sloppy pool yet against the smooth metal this was nigh but impossible for her weakened legs. She slipped and tumbled over the small rise of the platform, causing her to fall completely through now wavering beam and blinding her with the harsh shift from encompassing darkness to the bright lights of the living room she had forgotten she lived in.

As she blinked and sprawled out on the floor, cum now splattered across it, she saw the sky outside had changed to the dark of the night during her absence. She continued to pant and moan despite a sense of frustration that the light had dissipated and her lovers were far out of reach yet she paused to catch her breath, her eyes widening from the quick realization. She calmed down and stretched out while rubbing her hands over her still enlarged belly, content in the knowledge that such creatures with their alien biology had likely reimpregnated her. Jessica laughed giddily before sighing and staring up at the ceiling.

“Soon,’ she sighed, “Soon I’ll be that breeding slut.”


End file.
